My Little Bunny
by LoneeWolf
Summary: Ozuma liked a lot of stuff. He liked the forest, the sun, the grass, his family, his friends. Chocolate ice cream. Apple pies, the smell of freshly made coffee in the morning, some of the classes, like Literature, the view from his dorm. One thing was for sure. His favorite animal was now a bunny. Written for LadyDiamond92, College AU
**So, this is just a little gift for my girl LadyDiamond92. She asked me for this and, beautiful, here it! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ozuma liked a lot of stuff.

He liked the forest, because he could be free, and not be bothered by other people. He liked the sun because it was warm, and it showed him the hope of another day to be lived. He liked the grass because it was soft, and after a rainy night, it smelled really good. He liked his family, his mom was nice, and with no brothers or sisters around, all attention was on him. Even though sometimes that sucked. He liked all of his friends. Tyson was a little annoying, but he could put up with him.

There was a lot that he liked. Like chocolate ice cream. Or apple pies, the ones his nana used to bake him when he went to visit her in the village. Or the smell of freshly made coffee in the morning, when he got ready for another day of classes in Tokyo University. Or some of the classes, like Literature (yeah, call him a pansy, but Literature rocked. Except when teachers sent him a three pages essay as homework). The view from his dorm. It was the park behind the campus, and it reminded him of home.

But if there was something he loved, it would be the view he was receiving right now.

But let's start from the beginning. Because I'm sure the rambling has been enough.

So, Ozuma woke up to the sound of 'Black Widow' by Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora. Damn, if that isn't a damn good song. So, the alarm of his phone rang and he almost broke his phone trying to turn it off. The neighbors had kept him up until 3am, knowing perfectly well that Ozuma had classes in the morning, but not giving a damn. The music had only died down at 3am when his blessed Heaven sent roommate went there herself and blasted them head to toe with a extinguisher, and demanded to keep quiet.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that the girl was worse than him, especially when she was tired. So, when he finally got up, he went to the kitchen, wanting to have a cup of coffee, but they were out of it. Great. Plus, his roommate had fallen asleep on the couch, and he knew he was going to hear her complain about her back, her neck and her entire body if she stayed there for long. So, picking her up, he carried her to his bed, which was still warm, and laid her there. Getting dressed quietly, he grabbed the hellish thing that was his phone and his wallet and left.

He went to the coffee shop to buy a coffee and, after long ten minutes waiting, he took off to class. Arriving late, he was received with the question of the essay that was due to today. 'Fuck' he thought as he thoroughly explained how his computer had crashed before he could hit send. How his day hadn't started well and it was just doom down the road. Luckily the teacher bought the excuse, but sent him a twice as more homework as punishment. The day was beginning to feel like the worst day of his life. Messing up his black and red hair, he exited the class and went to get something to eat.

"Think about it…" his best friend Dunga told him, when he found out the hell Ozuma's day was being "It can hardly get worse."

"Yeah, well, don't jinx it." He answered, grabbing his phone to check the time "Great. I'm running low on battery. If Sea calls me and I don't answer, she's gonna cut my head off."

"Oh, it can't be that bad…"

"She made me run around like a little bitch all day. Pretending I was her maid."

"Oh, c'mon, it can't be that-"

"She was on her period."

"-Bad. Fuck. Poor you." Dunga said, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks…" Ozuma said. "I hope I don't get much homework today asides from the one I already have. Otherwise, I'ma call favors on Sea for her to help me."

"If I know her that well, she's gonna turn you around."

"I know…" Ozuma sighed, pushing the door of his next classroom open.

So yeah. His morning was being hell. Too much homework, teachers pissing him off and he eventually told one of them to bite him, what caused him to be expelled from the class. At lunch, a girl spilled her lunch all over him and he had to walk around with a huge pink stain on his blue shirt. Luckily for him, Jesse had come to his help, and borrowed him a shirt. It was red and white, but it was better than anything. The only high point of his day had been a girl fainting when he took off his shirt to change.

Reaching the familiar door of his door had been a relief. He couldn't deal with anymore shits that day. So, moving his head along with the beat that came from inside his room, 'Watch Out For This', he opened the door. "What the hell…?" he asked out loud, eyeing the room in front of him. The music was blasting from the speakers in his living room, but that was not what surprised him the most. The room, for once, was rather clean.

He looked around and gasped. And now we can go back to the rambling from before. Like I said, Ozuma liked a lot of things. From the forest to his family, to the smell of grass and coffee. The sun and his friends, or his favorite dessert, his nana's apple pies. You take a pic. Really. He also loved all kinds of animals, but right now, the one in front of him was quickly becoming his favorite one. What was his front of him, you ask? Well…

A short curvaceous young woman was in front on him. Her skin was slightly tanned, lighter than his own, but still had the brownish shade. Her eyes were big, and apple green. He loved her eyes. But what he was loving right now was something else. Her blue hair was pulled into two low ponytails, covering her chest. And finally, what had him fixed him on her… She was wearing a short booty shorts white catsuit with a large round shape on the torso, color pale blue. The sleeves were long and baggy, covering her hands completely. The catsuit also had a hoodie, and it was pulled over her head, and from the hoodie dangled two large rabbit ears, the insides being pale blue.

"What. The. Hell."

"Oh, Ozuma!" his roommate exclaimed, turning to him "Welcome back."

"What is all this?" he asked, putting down his bag. She blew the bangs off her face and said "I woke up with a kick to tidy up our dorm."

"And this is the way you tidy our dorm? Listening to Kizomba and walking around on _that_?"

"You don't like it?" she asked, pouting.

You know, this was the thing about his roommate. She was fierce and hot headed and sarcastic, and sometimes, she was the ultimate bitch, but there were moments when she would let her guard down around him, and she would become this cute little bunny that he wanted to hold on to forever. Because he had fallen in love with the hot headed and fierce girl. This cute little bunny was his reward.

"Like it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her petite waist, lingering his long fingers over the cute white pompom on her bottom "I have been having a hellish day, Mariam. Just by looking at you wearing that, it's enough to make me forget about all the shits that went down today."

"Really?" she looked up to him, her eyes glowing.

"Yeah, babe." He told her, kissing the tip of her nose. "By the way, I need to call you a favor. I have too much homework, and I can't do it all by myself. Please don't turn this on me, because I really need your help, Sea."

"Tell you what. I'll help you with your homework. I promise. But right now, I think something else is calling after you."

"What may that be?" he asked, gasping when she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down, kissing him.

Returning the kiss, Ozuma easily picked her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his own waist, and walked to his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

One thing was for sure. His favorite animal was now a bunny.


End file.
